


Proposing; How to by Yuri Plisetsky and Victor Nikiforov

by PhaedraVenus



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Pregnancy(mentioned), Victor overprotective emotional dad Nikiforov, Victuuri Family, Yuuri the cool dad Katsuki, maybe a little bit of ooc but i needed it to serve my purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaedraVenus/pseuds/PhaedraVenus
Summary: Yuri wants to propose to Otabek but doesn't know how. He asks for Victor's help but things don't go exactly as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hypnos doesn't like me and something ruined my mood, so I wrote this to make me feel better.  
> I hope you enjoy it.

Yuri had been browsing online jewellery shops for hours. None of the rings were good enough for his boyfriend. He had watched that stupid romantic comedy with Mila and that stupid old hag kept teasing him and referring to Otabek as his "husband". Of course, he had yelled at her but later when he returned home and found Otabek cooking dinner, he couldn't get the word "husband" out of his head. The last two years that they had been together had been the happiest for Yuri and his grandpa really liked Otabek. Why not make it official? It would be so sweet to get married and be husbands. Did he just use the word "sweet"? This man is going to be the death of him. 

It had been two months since he had decided to propose to Otabek but be had made no progress. He couldn't find a nice ring and he had no idea how to propose. He wanted to do something unique and meaningful. Frustrated he closed the tabs and headed towards the ice.

It was quite late and no one was on the ice but Yuri. He skated in circles. He did that when he wanted to think. He wanted to marry Otabek and he wanted to have the best ring and the best proposal and the best marriage but did Otabek want to marry him? What if Otabek doesn't feel the way Yuri does? Will he lose him? What if he doesn't want Yuri to be his husband? Yuri knows he is far from perfect. He has a bad temper and he can be an annoying little brat sometimes. It would make perfect sense for Otabek not to want to marry someone like him. 

The phone rang. It was Otabek.  
"Hey, kitten. Where are you?"  
"Hey. I'm at the ice rink."  
"What are you doing there so late? Yuri, please, tell me you aren't still practicing. You need to rest, you know."  
"I know, muuuum." Yuri joked.  
Otabek chuckled "Okay, okay. What time are you coming home? Sherlock is on TV so I figured we could order pizza and watch it together."  
"Um, i'm sorry Beka. I think i'm gonna stay here a little longer."  
"Yuri, is everything ok?"  
"Yeah. I just need to think."  
"Okay." Otabek replied hesitantly. "Take your time. I am here for you to talk when you feel ready."  
"Yes. I know. Bye."

"Trouble in paradise?"  
It was Victor. Yuri hadn't heard him entering the ice.  
"Shut up, Victor."  
"Yurio, always so soft-spoken."  
Yuri cut him off "What are you doing here?"  
"I came to skate a little. I need to think and skating helps me do that. I guess you are here for the same reason." Victor said and winked.  
"What do you need to think about?"  
"You know, Yuuri is pregnant and i'm stressed about being a father. I want to be a good dad."

Yuri was about to turn around and skate away when...  
"Victor, we're friends, right?"  
"Of course we are, little one."  
"Umm, how did you propose to the piggy?"  
"Well, you know, the tradit.." Victor stopped and then immediately smirked. "Why is the little kitty asking me this question?"  
"Just answer, you dumbass."  
"Are you thinking about proposing to Otabek OH MY GOD" Victor jumped and hugged Yuri tightly. "MY BABY IS GETTING MARRIED."  
"SHUT UP. I AM NOT YOUR BABY AND I AM NOT GETTING MARRIED. LEAVE ME ALONE" Yuri took a deep breath and continued."Okay, fine. I want to propose to Beka but I haven't even picked a ring yet"  
Victor's eyes shone in excitement. "I can help you. Please, Yurio, let me help you."  
"Yeah sure." Yuri replied. Oh god, he was desperate. 

The next morning Yuri woke up and left the apartment without kissing Otabek good morning or saying where he was going. The dark haired man decided to follow him. Yuri has been acting weird the last two months and no matter how much he tried he couldn't get him to open up. 

He followed him and saw him entering a jewellery store with Victor. When the two Russians came out, Victor was hugging his boyfriend. Then Victor bend on his knees and they both laughed. Then suddenly Victor rose to his feet, hugged Yuri and leaned to kiss him. That's it. He had seen enough. He furiously walked away as fast as possible. 

Meanwhile...  
Yuri and Victor came out of the jewellery store. Victor had his arm around the younger skater"s shoulder.  
"This ring is perfect. I'm sure he'll love it." Victor said enthusiastically.  
"So, um, how did you propose?"  
"Let me show you" Victor bend on his knee.  
Yuri laughed loudly "Vitya, stand up, please"  
"Just look. You fell to your knees, you ask the question, then you kiss your future husband like this"  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, YOU IDIOT"  
Victor bursted into laughter, tears running down his face "You should have seen your face, Yuratchka."

Yuri returned home. The ring he had chosen with Victor was beautiful and even though the older Russian could be fucking annoying, today he was really helpful and Yuri actually had a great time.  
"Beka, i'm home. Don't cook for me. I already had lunch with Victor."  
Silence. That's weird. At that time Otabek was usually back from the gym and he was cooking lunch for the both of them.

He sat on the couch and took out of his pocket the small black box which contained the engagement ring. He looked at it and smiled to himself. He was going to propose and they would get married and they would spend the rest of their lives together. Words weren't enough to describe how much he loved Otabek.

He placed the small box on the coffee table and that's when he saw a note. It was from Otabek.  
"I'm leaving. Please, don't call me. I will come back later this week to get the rest of my stuff. Otabek."

No no no this can't be happening. Yuri ran to their bedroom. Otabek's clothes were gone. He felt a pain in his chest and his legs grew weak. The bedroom was spinning around him and he had trouble breathing. Hot tears were streaming down his face. Why did he leave him? Didn't he love him? Wasn't Otabek happy? Did he find someone else? Someone better? He needed to talk to him, to find out why the one person he loved the most abandoned him like that. He knew Otabek said not to call but he didn't care. He called over and over but he got no answer. Finally defeated he collapsed on the bed and started weeping. 

 

Later that day in the Katsuki-Nikiforov household.  
*phone rings*  
"Hello?" Yuuri answers.  
"*deep breath* Is Victor home?"  
"Oh, hi, Yurio. Sure. Just a sec. Victor our son is on the phone asking for you... and... it's probably serious because he didn't yell at me for calling him our son.  
Victor's face lit up and he jumped off the couch.  
"Yuratchka is asking for me?" he grabbed the phone "Hey, Yurachka, how did it go? Tell me everything."  
"Vitya" Yuri started crying again.  
"Yuri?" Victor replied voice full of concern "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
"Be... Beka is gone. He left me a note saying he's leaving me" Yuri started sobbing again "What is happening, Vitya?" a small pause "I don't know what to do. "  
"Just stay were you are. We're coming over."

Later that day...  
"Did you try to call him again?" Yuuri asked.  
Yuri was a mess by then. Eyes swollen and voice raspy from crying. His head was on Victor's chest while the silver haired man was hugging him gently.  
"I called him and texted him. He's not answering ok?"  
Just then, Yuri's phone rang.  
"It's Beka." Yuri answered "Beka? Talk to me. Where are you?"  
"Why did you do this to me, Yuri?" Otabek said with a hoarse voice. It was obvious that he had been crying earlier.  
"Do what, Beka? What are you talking about?" Yuri said through sobs.  
"Stop lying to me" he snapped. "I saw you with Victor. You kissed him, a married man. Did those two years mean nothing to you? Do not call me or text me again"  
"Beka, no. You don't understand..."  
Otabek hung up. 

Yuri collapsed into Victor's hug and started crying again.  
"He saw me and Victor outside of the jewellery store when he was showing me how to propose and he thinks I am cheating on him" said through whimpers.  
Now tears started falling from Victor's eyes too.  
"Oh my god, what did I do, Yuuri? I ruined our child's life."  
Yuuri remained silent for a few seconds and then said calmly "Victor, go get us something to eat. Yuri has been crying for hours. He needs something to eat."  
"We can order" Victor protested.  
"No, you are going to get the food. Three katsudon and make it fast."  
Victor hugged Yuri tightlier "If you think i'm going to leave my son alone in times like this, you are wrong."  
Yuuri took a deep breath "Get out! Please!"  
Victor understood that Yuuri needed to talk to the younger one alone, so he obeyed. He left the apartment after he stroked the blond's hair and gently kissed his forehead. 

Yuuri approached the blond who looked like he had spaced out and softly said "Now, Yurio, I know Victor can get emotional and act like a drama queen occasionally but you are not Victor. You are logical and sensible. Am I right?" He tucked some of the blond's hair behind his ears.  
Yuri nodded.  
"So why don't you stop overreacting and think clearly for a second?"  
Yuri looked at him with eyes full of hesitation.  
"I..." new tears fell from his eyes. "He thinks..."  
Yuuri then chuckled "If someone told me that you would be a sobbing mess because of something so simple I would have never believed them. Let me make it clear to you. It's a misunderstanding. All you need to do is talk to Otabek. You will solve this and you will live happily ever after."  
Yuri sniffed "I guess you are right" he said with a raspy voice.  
Yuuri stood up "Now, go get some sleep. You must be exhausted. I'll wake you up when Victor gets back with the food."  
Yuri stood up and with a very quick move he hugged Yuuri tightly "Thank you, Katsudon. You and Victor will be great parents". He let go of the hug and turned around.  
"If you tell anyone about that last one i'll kill you" he said and closed the door of his bedroom. 

 

Yuri woke up with a heavy head. He looked at the clock. It was 10pm. Where were Katsudon and Victor? They were supposed to wake him up hours ago. He stood up and walked to the bathroom when the smell of fresh pirozhki hit his nose. He ran to the kitchen and that's where he saw Otabek checking on the pirozhkis.  
"Beka!"he said with a low voice.  
"You're up. I made pirozhkis. Sit down before they get cold. Sherlock's on TV again tonight."  
"I don't care." Yuri snapped "Are you coming back?" He looked around searching for a suitcase.  
"If you would have me" Otabek replied softly. "I'm sorry for my behavior, Yura. I talked with Victor. I thought..."  
"That I was cheating on you with Victor. Victor is practically like my father, Beka, and you know that. Besides, how could you ever think I would cheat on you? Do you think so little of me?"  
Otabek's whole face was flushed. "I... I don't know what's gotten into me, Yura. You've been acting weird this whole time. I was afraid I was losing you. I don't want to lose you."  
Yuri approached Otabek and pushed him against the wall "Say that again."  
"I don't want to lose you" Otabek whispered.  
"So, are you coming back?"  
"Will you have me back?"  
"What do you think, you idiot?" Yuri grinned and kissed him passionately. He slid his tongue inside Otabek's mouth and they both moaned. 

Otabek broke the kiss and took something out of his pocket. It was the small box with the ring.  
"Umm, what do you say about that?"  
Yuri flushed. "Where did you get that?"  
"Victor gave it to me. He called me mumbling something about how it was all his fault and how it's breaking his heart to see his baby boy crying and begged me to come over. He and Yuuri explained everything."  
Yuri's face was as red as a tomato by then. "That dumbass." he whispered.  
"I think it's sweet how much he and Katsuki love you. Speaking of love..." Otabek fell on his knees. "Yura, will you marry me?"  
"Yes" he answered, fighting to hold back the tears.  
Otabek put the ring on his finger and with a quick movement he lifted his fiancé up bridal style.  
"What are you doing?" Yuri giggled.  
"Well, the pirozhkis are getting cold and Sherlock's about to start."  
Yuri laughed "I was hoping I would get some dick after what you put me through today."  
"You'll get dick for the rest of your life, Yuri. Please, for now, let me watch my favorite show while I cuddle with my fiancé." He kissed the tip of Yuri's nose.  
They both giggled as they settled on the couch and Yuri put his head on Otabek's chest.  
"I love you, Beka."  
"I love you too, Yura."

Three months later...  
They were standing at the airport. Victor and Yuuri had come to say goodbye.  
"I still don't understand why you chose to spend your honeymoon in Kiribati" Victor complained for the hundredth time. "Couldn't you choose France or Italy which are closer and in case anything happens I can c..."  
"You can come and help us, we know. " Yuri replied grumpily.  
"I believe Kiribati is an excellent choice, guys. I'm sure you'll have a great time." Yuuri said.  
"Yura, it's time to go." Otabek interrupted them.  
"Shit! Ok, yeah!"  
Victor, then, stepped forward and hugged Yuri tightly and whispered in his ear. "I'm very happy for you, little one. Have a good time. I'll miss you."  
Yuri flushed and hugged him back "Vitya, we will only be in Kiribati for two weeks. I'll call as soon as we get there. I promise."  
Victor let go of Yuri "Hey, Altin, if something happens to my son I swear i"ll..."  
"VITYA, I SWEAR TO GOD... Come on, Beka. We need to get on that damn plane."  
"Um, bye, Victor. Bye, Yuuri." Otabek waved at them. 

Yuuri and Victor stood there looking at the couple leaving.  
"Aw, this makes me feel so nostalgic. It reminds me of our own honeymoon." Yuuri said and placed his head on Victor's shoulder.  
Just then he noticed the tears on Victor's cheeks. "Victor? Are you crying?"  
"Back when i met him for the first time, I was told he had a difficult past. He was only a child and he had gone through a lot already. I felt the need to protect him and now our Yurio is all grown up, married and happy. He has come a long way. I'm so proud of him."  
Yuuri chuckled "You are ridiculous. You know that? Of course, he has come a long way. He has had the best guidance and support. You! You are the best father figure he could ever have."  
He cupped Victor's face. "And I know you"ll be a great father for our daughter too." he said and put a hand over his round belly. Victor did the same.  
"Come, let's go home. Me and the baby need to rest"; He said and took his husband's hand in his own and they both walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose Kiribati as their honeymoon destination because I saw it on TV and I wished I could go but since that is impossible, I am sending my otp. ^^
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. All opinions are welcome.


End file.
